beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
الصوفية (al'Ṣūfiyya - Sufism)
:"الصوفية أو التصوف هو مذهب إسلامي، لكن وفق الرؤية الصوفية ليست مذهبًا، وإنما هو أحد أركان الدين الثلاثة (الإسلام، الإيمان، الإحسان)، فمثلما اهتم الفقه بتعاليم شريعة الإسلام، وعلم العقيدة بالإيمان، فإن التصوف اهتم بتحقيق مقام الإحسان، مقام التربية والسلوك، مقام تربية النفس والقلب وتطهيرهما من الرذائل وتحليتهما بالفضائل، الذي هو الركن الثالث من أركان الدين الإسلامي الكامل بعد ركني الإسلام والإيمان، وقد جمعها حديث جبريل عليه السلام، وذكرها ابن عاشر في منظومته (المرشد المعين على الضروري من علوم الدين)، وحث أكثر على مقام الإحسان، لما له من عظيم القدر والشأن. :قال العارف بالله، أحمد بن عجيبة: "مقام الإسلام يُعبّر عنه بالشريعة، ومقام الإيمان بالطريقة، ومقام الإحسان بالحقيقة. فالشريعة: تكليف الظواهر. والطريقة: تصفية الضمائر. والحقيقة: شهود الحق في تجليات المظاهر. فالشريعة أن تعبده، والطريقة أن تقصده، والحقيقة أن تشهده". وقال أيضاً: "مذهب الصوفية: أن العمل إذا كان حدّه الجوارح الظاهرة يُسمى مقام الإسلام، وإذا انتقل لتصفية البواطن بالرياضة والمجاهدة يُسمى مقام الإيمان، وإذا فتح على العبد بأسرار الحقيقة يُسمى مقام الإحسان"." :(Sufism or mysticism is the doctrine of Islamic , but according to the mystical vision is not a doctrine, but it is one of the three pillars of religion (Islam, faith, charity), Just as interested in Fiqh teachings of the law of Islam, and taught doctrine of faith, the mysticism interested in achieving the place of charity , the shrine of education and behavior, It is the third pillar of the whole Islamic religion after the pillars of Islam and faith. It was compiled by the hadeeth of Jibril , peace be upon him, and mentioned by Ibn Tenth in his system (the guide appointed on the necessary sciences of religion ) Charity, because of his preaching Fate and respect. :Al-Aref Billah, Ahmad ibn Ujayba said: "The denomination of Islam is expressed in sharia, the denomination of faith in the tariqa, and the virtue of charity in truth. To witness." He also said: "The doctrine of Sufism: If the work is limited to the prey, it is called the maqam of Islam.) :"Sufism, or Taṣawwuf (Arabic: الْتَّصَوُّف‎), variously defined as "Islamic mysticism", "the inward dimension of Islam" or "the phenomenon of mysticism within Islam", is mysticism in Islam, "characterized ... particular values, ritual practices, doctrines and institutions" which began very early in Islamic history and represents "the main manifestation and the most important and central crystallization of" mystical practice in Islam. Practitioners of Sufism have been referred to as "Sufis" (from صُوفِيّ‎ ṣūfiyy / ṣūfī). :Historically, Sufis have often belonged to different ṭuruq or "orders" – congregations formed around a grand master referred to as a wali who traces a direct chain of successive teachers back to the Islamic prophet, Muhammad.10 These orders meet for spiritual sessions (majalis) in meeting places known as zawiyas, khanqahs or tekke. They strive for ihsan (perfection of worship), as detailed in a hadith: "Ihsan is to worship Allah as if you see Him; if you can't see Him, surely He sees you." Sufis regard Muhammad as al-Insān al-Kāmil, the primary perfect man who exemplifies the morality of God, and see him as their leader and prime spiritual guide. :All Sufi orders trace most of their original precepts from Muhammad through his cousin and son-in-law Ali, with the notable exception of one. :Although the overwhelming majority of Sufis, both pre-modern and modern, were and are adherents of Sunni Islam, there also developed certain strands of Sufi practice within the ambit of Shia Islam during the late medieval period, particularly after the forced conversion of Iran from majority Sunni to Shia. Traditional Sufi orders during the first five centuries of Islam were all based in Sunni Islam. Although Sufis were opposed to dry legalism, they strictly observed Islamic law and belonged to various schools of Islamic jurisprudence and theology." :"The original meaning of sufi seems to have been "one who wears wool (ṣūf)", and the Encyclopaedia of Islam calls other etymological hypotheses "untenable". Woollen clothes were traditionally associated with ascetics and mystics. Al-Qushayri and Ibn Khaldun both rejected all possibilities other than ṣūf on linguistic grounds. :Another explanation traces the lexical root of the word to ṣafā (صفاء), which in Arabic means "purity", and in this context another similar idea of tasawuf as considered in Islam is tazkiyah (تزكية, meaning: self-purification), which is also widely includently used in sufism. These two explanations were combined by the Sufi al-Rudhabari (d. 322 AH), who said, "The Sufi is the one who wears wool on top of purity". :Others have suggested that the word comes from the term ahl aṣ-ṣuffah ("the people of the suffah or the bench"), who were a group of impoverished companions of Muhammad who held regular gatherings of dhikr, one of the most prominent companion among them was Abu Huraira. These men and women who sat at al-Masjid an-Nabawi are considered by some to be the first Sufis." عربى (Arabic) Sources (Terminology of Mysticism) :"إن لكل فن من الفنون أو علم من العلوم مثل الفقه والحديث والمنطق والنحو والهندسة والجبر والفلسفة اصطلاحات خاصة به، لا يعلمها إلا أرباب ذلك العلم، ومن قرأ كتب علم من العلوم دون أن يعرف اصطلاحاته، أو يطلع على رموزه وإشاراته، فإنه يؤول الكلام تأويلات شتى مغايرة لما يقصده العلماء، ومناقضة لما يريده الكاتبون فيتيه ويضل." :(Each of the arts or science of science such as jurisprudence, Hadith, logic , grammar, geometry, algebra and philosophy has its own terms, known only to the owners of that science, and who read books of science without knowing his conventions, or familiarized with its symbols and references, it devolves various interpretations Contrary to what scientists mean, and contrary to what the authors want Vetti and astray.) (Portal:Sufism) (Sufi Philosophy) :"الفلسفة الصوفية هي مجموع من المدارس الفكرية الصوفية في الإسلام. وقد يرتبط الفكر الفلسفي التصوفي وتقاليده مع الإسلام السني أو مع الشيعة لكن بأكثريتهم لا يهتمون بالاختلافات السياسية بمن يحق له حكم المسلمين. وللصوفية طرق مختلفة لكنها جميعا تعتمد على أسس فلسفية موحدة تعتمد على تعاليم نبي الإسلام الأساسيسة والتي وصلت إليهم عن طريق السند المتصل. والإختلاف الأساسي بين الفرق هي في المسلك الذي يعتمده شيخ الطريقة في تحقيق الإهداف الصوفية والتي هي الوصول إلى المعرفة الحق بفناء ذاتية نفس الصوفي مع الله. :ويعتقد أن الفكر الصوفي نشأ في الشرق الأوسط في القرن الثامن. ويوجد له أتباع في جميع أنحاء العالم. :ظهر الأدب الصوفي في حوالي سنة 1000 على شكل شعر وأطروحات وأصبح مصدراً للتفكير والتأمل الصوفي. تعتبر الفلسفة الصوفية، مثل جميع التقاليد الفلسفية الكبرى الأخرى، لديها العديد من الفروع بما في ذلك الميتافيزيقيا و علم الكونيات، وكذلك مفاهيم عديدة وفريدة." :(Sufi philosophy is the sum of the Sufi intellectual schools of Islam . Sufi philosophical thought and traditions may be associated with Sunni Islam or with Shiites, but most do not care about the political differences of who is entitled to rule Muslims. Sufism has different ways, but it all depends on a unified philosophical basis based on the basic teachings of the Prophet of Islam, which reached them through a continuous bond. The main difference between the difference is in the way adopted by the Sheikh of the way in achieving the goals of Sufism, which is access to the knowledge of the right self-annihilation of the same mystic with God. :It is believed that Sufi thought originated in the Middle East in the eighth century. He has followers all over the world. :Sufi literature appeared in about 1000 in the form of poetry and theses and became a source of Sufi thinking and meditation. Sufi philosophy, like all other major philosophical traditions, is considered to have many branches including metaphysics and cosmology , as well as numerous and unique concepts.) (History of Sufism) :"التصوف الإسلامي جزء أساسي في التراث الإسلامي حيث تبوأ مكانا هاما في الفكر العربي الإسلامي، والاهتمام بالتصوف قديم، تناوله المؤرخون والعلماء العرب والمسلمون كالطوسي، والكلاباذي، والقشيري وغيرهم، كما ألف فيه الفلاسفة كابن سينا والغزالي وابن خلدون، وتجادل فيه الفقهاء وعلماء الكلام إضافة إلى جهود المستشرقين. ولم يتفق هؤلاء على رأي واحد سواء تعلق الأمر بحدوده أو أصوله فاختلفت الآراء والمشارب حوله. فالتصوف ليس ظاهرة إسلامية خاصة بل إن جذوره وعروقه تمتد في أي فكر ديني عموماً، حتى إن كثيراً من الدارسين ربطه بأصول غير إسلامية كالمسيحية والهندية والفارسية والفلسفة اليونانية. بينما يرفض رأي آخر هذه الصلات جملة وتفصيلاً ويرده إلى أصوله الإسلامية ومنابعه الأولى القرآن والسنة." :(Sufism Islamic essential part of the Islamic heritage of which hean important place inArabIslamic thought and attentionmysticism Old, addressing Arab historians, Muslims and scholars Kataiwsa , and Alkbave , and Qushayri and others, asthousandwhich philosophers such as Ibn Sina and Al - Ghazali and Ibn Khaldun , argues the scholars and theologians in addition toefforts of Orientalists . They did not agree on a single opinion, whether it is related to its borders or its origins, differing opinions and stripes about it. Sufism is not a special Islamic phenomenon, but its roots and veins extend in any religious thought in general, so that many scholars linked it to non-Islamic origins such as Christianity, Indian and PersianAnd Greek philosophy . Another view rejects these links altogether and refers them to its Islamic origins and its first sources, the Qur'an and the Sunnah.) Anglicized Sources :"Sufism is the mystical branch of Islam. A Sufi is a Muslim who seeks annihilation of the ego in God." :"The exact origin of Sufism is disputed. Some sources state that Sufism is the inner dimensions of the teachings of Muhammad whereas others say that Sufism emerged during the Islamic Golden Age from about the 8th to 10th centuries. However Islamic scholars predating the Islamic Golden Age were referred to as Sufis, like Hasan of Basra. According to Ibn Khaldun Sufism was already practiced by the Sahaba, but with the spread of material tendencies, the term Sufi was just applied to those who emphasize the spiritual practice of Islam." Sufi Women :"Since the beginning of consciousness, human beings, both female and male, have walked the path of reunion with the Source of Being. Though in this world of duality we may find ourselves in different forms, ultimately there is no male or female, only Being. Within the Sufi traditions, the recognition of this truth has encouraged the spiritual maturation of women in a way that has not always been possible in the West. :From the earliest days onward, women have played an important role in the development of Sufism, which is classically understood to have begun with the Prophet Muhammad. Muhammad brought a message of integration of spirit and matter, of essence and everyday life, of recognition of the feminine as well as the masculine. Though cultural manifestations have covered over some of the original purity of intention, the words of the Qur’an convey the equality of women and men before the eyes of God. At a time when the goddess-worshiping Arabian tribes were still quite barbaric, even burying infant girls alive in favor of male offspring, this new voice of the Abrahamic tradition attempted to reestablish the recognition of the Unity of Being. It tried to address the imbalances that had arisen, advising respect and honor for the feminine as well as for the graciousness and harmony of nature." :"In Islam, this is the point where one can refer to ‘Islamic Mysticism’ or ‘Sufism’. Sufism is a way of understanding religion rather than a ‘sect’ or a distinct way of thought belonging to a restricted group. Sufism is focused on raising the nafs, the breaking of the individual ego, and being in a state of full consciousness and abidance in God forever. Therefore one’s existence completely dissolves in acknowledgement and recognition of the existence of God. Many works of famous Sufi mystics such as Rumi, Hafez and Shams Tabrizi describe how one can grow closer to God through His remembrance and working on the inner self. There is however one woman who is particularly known for representing the status and power of believing women. She is the first female Sufi Saint of Islam, Rabia al-Adawiyya, also known as Rabia Basri. :I am going to light fire in Paradise and to pour water on to Hell so that both veils (…) may completely disappear (…) and the servants of God may see Him, without any object of hope or motive of fear. What if the hope of Paradise and the fear of Hell did not exist? – Rabia al Adawiyya" ---- }} Category:صوفية (Ṣūfiyya - Sufism) Category:الإسلام (al'Islam) Category:Mysticism Category:Spirituality Category:Religion Category:اللغة العربیة (al-luḡa al-'arabiyya)